Reflection
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Kevin Mask looks unto his reflection. Ficlet. Odd.


Reflection 

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kinnikuman/Ultimate Muscle characters. 

How I wish I did

Timeline: Shortly before the main event of the Ikeman Chojin Crown

Kevin Mask was in a posh hotel room in London.  

He hauled ass there when he heard about the Ikeman Chojin Crown.

He had handled the competition with flair and ease.

His helmet had gotten unpleasantly dusty and sweaty though.

In fact, it was rather overdue for a polishing.

While polishing his mask, caught sight of his reflection.

He was in shock at his own face. His eyes were of a bluish grey color.

(He knew that they really were not yellow, but it was still a shock to see them.)

Light tan freckles dotted his face.

And..and there was absolutely no expression on his face.

This disturbed him.   This was not the first time he had noticed this.

Flashback: The D.M.P. Graduation Party.

Damn it. That fool The Ragini had spilled beer all over his face.

It had gotten in his eyeholes. He went to the bathroom to wash it off.

He was just getting the last bit off his face, when a semi-drunk Max Man intruded.

"Hey Kevin! Some guy managed to get some joints! If you don't stop powdering your nose, you're gona miss 'em. "

"Damn it Max Man, haven't you the least of manners to know one must not be intruded upon while one's in the bathroom!" Kevin turned to face Max Man with out his mask on.

Max Man stared at Kevin. "What the hell is wrong with you!?! Why are staring?"

Kevin demanded to know.

"Whoa man, man man." Remarked Max Man the beer and joint fully kicking in.

"What is it!?!" exclaimed Kevin

"There's like no expression on your face, even though yer like piss off at me and shit.. and you have freckles! Big manly Kevin Mask has freckles!"

Max Man then proceeded to fall on the floor and giggle stupidly, completely drunk and high.

Kevin looked at himself in the mirror. The drunk, high, fool was right.

  End of flashback.

Every other person he had encountered had an expression.

From stupidity (That man-child of a chojin, Mantaro Kinnikuman.)

To smugness( That loser of an antelope, Gazelleman) to naiveté

(that wrestling walrus, Sieuchin.) they all had facial expressions.

He supposed it was because his father never took off his mask.

In fact it was one of the major reasons his mother left his father.

Kevin Mask had never seen his father without his mask.

That was just fine with  him, foe he  planned to never see his father again, masked or maskless.

He found himself staring mindlessly at his own reflection.

There was still no emotion showed. Kevin Mask had been afraid only a few times in his life. Now was one of them. And he wasn't quite sure why.

He stared once more. His reflection was still emotionless.

Why wasn't there any emotion on his face?

He was around people who did show emotion. He had his stupid teachers, who told him how stupid he was.

An inner voice( his conscience?) told him it was because he was a messed up freak who would always be alone, even at the times he desperately wanted/needed other people.

A flash of memories went through his head before he could stop them:

Telling Mars the secret his father confided in him. His father having an argument with his beloved "uncle" Warsman, who left and never set foot again in the Mask household. His mother leaving him.  Kids mocking him, as he stared longingly out the window. Him looking at a small handful of pill, wondering whether he should or should not swallow them. His father telling him over and over again that he was not living up to the Mask family name.

Kevin suddenly felt an insult sharp pain in his gut.

His thoughts, memories, and some stuff that never happened, all blurred together as he retched into the white porcelain toilet. 

This went on for a tormented three minutes.

Gaining coherent thought once more, and his stomach no longer containing once was it in, he staggered back to the mirror for some ungodly reason.

He was surprised. Tears. There were damn tears on his face.

He touched his face. There was wetness.  He was  extremely glad there was nobody else in the room.

He noticed something else.

An expression. It was not a happy one, but a sad, mournful one.

But it was an expression nonetheless.

It meant that he was not completely divorced from humanity.

Kevin Mask, to his great surprise, realize he did give a damn about being a member of the rest of humanity. 

He suddenly felt so very tired. He crawled unto the posh, fuzzy, bed leaving his mask by the mirror.

He slept peacefully and soundly.


End file.
